Moonlit Walks
by gimme the gud shit
Summary: A fic for day 1 of Kacchako week, posted early because let's be real, I'm probably going to forget to otherwise. Uraraka can't help but want to become stronger at the training camp. But Bakugo never saw her as weak. This fic follows the canon series of events at the summer camp at the start of season 3.


Kacchako Week 2018 Day - 1

English assessment update for anyone who cares: still not started ‾\\(ツ)/‾

I want to write something more original today, I guess? The first story for Kacchako week felt fake, it was a really basic scene; so today I'm going to expand on the camp scenes at the start of season 3 (before everything goes to shit) so there will be spoilers! Also, I can't be bothered explaining if you haven't read the manga, so just read chapter 70-73 for context

So I don't actually have a plan for these btw I'm just kinda winging it, so if you have any ideas please let me know and I'll write it for you :D

* * *

(Bakugo's POV)

I couldn't help but groan in annoyance. This camp, if you looked at this from the perspective of training, this probably wasn't a complete waste of time, but for the time being, I would rather be training with All-might right now. Having nowhere else to look, (being on an aisle seat and all,) I stared straight ahead, silently fuming about how fucking loud Iida was all the goddamned time. Unfortunately, I was ripped from a particularly entertaining daydreaming about punching Iida in the mouth by a gentle bop on the head.

"Oi!" I grabbed the offending arm and held tight.

"Oi yourself! what's your problem?" I look up to see Uraraka kneeling on her seat, her cheeks puffed up more than usual.

"You hit me. That's a pretty good reason, fuckass" Uraraka pouted at this, before escaping my grip easily by twisting her arm one way before quickly reversing the action, and bopping me on the head again.

[Editor's note: I mean, Bakugo has never said fuckass in canon, but I imagine it is a phrase that he would definitely use, in addition, I think that not enough people remember that Uraraka trained at Gunhead's agency and knows some kick-ass martial art moves.]

Tokoyami, who sat next to me, took out an earphone and unsuccessfully smothered his laugh.

"you wanna go?" I exploded. Tokoyami smiled at Uraraka, but wisely replaced his earbud somewhere under a mass of feathers. The frog girl turned away from the window she was looking at and put a finger to her cheek.

"Tokoyami-Kun, Ochako-chan, you are both much braver than I am, kero kero. [E/N: Ribbit] I'm surprised you haven't lost that arm already Ochako-chan" she and Uraraka giggled in unison.

"Hey roundface," I clicked my fingers in front of Uraraka's face, emphasizing the action with a small explosion. "why did you hit me."

Uraraka flinched backwards, but responded anyway. "You were staring."

 _staring?_ "at?"

"you were staring at _me_ , idiot," Uraraka frowned "you were glaring at the back of my head"

"Tch," _I had zoned out._ "that's my normal face"

"So you _were_ staring at me," _This bitch doesn't give up, does she?_

"Yeah, I was imagining ways to separate your head from your neck" I growled. This didn't have the effect that I had hoped. Uraraka erupted into peals of laughter and I responded by scowling further. Iida took this moment to interrupt, waving his hands as if he was energetically directing invisible traffic.

"Uraraka-kun! Please desist from kneeling on your chair! It is unsafe, and I do not want you to be hurt if there is an accident!" Uraraka rolled her eyes in my direction then turned around and grinned at Iida. Iida returned the grin before leaning forward in his seat to hear what Aizawa-sensei was trying to say above the noise of the bus. "Everyone! Aizawa-Sensei has something to say!"

Eraserhead shook his head at Iida before speaking. "Everyone, we will be arriving at a rest stop in 3 minutes, please be ready to get off the bus"

* * *

"...of course we stopped here for a reason," Aizawa-sensei was saying, "meet the pussy-cats, the pro heroes who will be helping us out this time,"

Deku was freaking out about meeting more pro heroes as usual, and Uraraka was staring at Deku again. [E/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FIND THIS FRAME IN THE MANGA, URARAKA'S FACE IS A GIFT (approximately the bottom frame of the 12th page in chapter 70)]

I couldn't help but scowl at Deku's antics. He and his goddamned fangirl could go to hell.

I didn't pay much attention after that, but I saw soy sauce face and a few others sprint towards the bus, before I was being thrown off the cliff edge.

Uraraka tried to launch herself at the nearest people but only managed to activate her quirk on the alien girl and Kirishima before hitting the uppermost of a tree and accidentally releasing her quirk when the wind was knocked out of her. She forgot to even activate her quirk on herself, she was so caught up in helping the others. _Idiot! Take care of yourself fuckstick!_ The thought flows through my mind unbidden. No time to think about it though, as I stop myself from breaking a couple of bones on the ground below with a few well-placed explosions, to see a gigantic earth creature towering over the class.

Without even thinking about it, I run forward and blast my way through a shoulder, joined by half-and-half, four-eyes, and Deku.

I don't bother looking back, but I can hear Deku shouting to Uraraka. I start to move through the undergrowth, but I hear Uraraka whimper in pain somewhere behind me. I freeze up, and I don't know if I want to help or leave her. _I don't need anyone. I don't need weakness. Caring will slow me down._

I turn anyway. Uraraka is sitting on the ground with a long cut down her leg. Deku is panicking and generally being useless. Iida was asking about first aid. Tch. Anyone could tell that it wasn't a deep gash.

Suddenly, Uraraka propped herself up on her arms and shakily stood up.

"It's okay guys! it's only a shallow cut! I'll walk it off, no problem" Uraraka looked up, beaming, and for a second we locked eyes, until I wrenched my head away, and jogged off into the forest.

It had been a few minutes but I hadn't seen anyone, save for a couple of smaller earth and wood beasts; but now I could hear something else. I faced the shrubbery that I had just forced my way through and dropped quietly into a defensive stance. I waited less than twenty seconds for the thing to enter the space I crouched in, before launching myself at its neck. The thing screamed, catching me off balance, and I fell to my knees as the thing delivered a swift knee to my groin

"Aah! Bakugo! I'm so sorry, you surprised me - don't do that!" I looked up to see Uraraka massaging her neck.

 _That hurt. A lot_.

I groaned softly before coming back to my feet.

"Don't.. worry about it. I thought you were a monster"

"Same here," she said. "I'm glad I was able to catch up to you though" Uraraka beamed and shifted her weight to favour her other leg. At this point, I noticed that the wound on her leg was still bleeding freely, despite the fact that it should have clotted and stopped bleeding a few minutes ago.

"Your leg" I knelt down in front of her to examine the wound

"Oh!" she looked down as if noticing it for the first time. "I guess I was so caught up in running after you that I didn't notice it when it reopened."

I looked up at Uraraka and scowled, suppressing the strange warm feeling that seemed to smother my lungs. "And why did you run after me? Why annoy me when you can be with Deku?

"haha! That makes it sound like I'm dating Deku or something!" she blushed slightly at her words, and I wanted to be sick. "No, I really wanted to be strong enough to keep up with you!"

"Tch." Uraraka's face fell, and somehow I knew that she thought that I considered her weak, so I quickly added: "you won't be able to keep up with me for long if you become weak from blood loss." I said, and I could feel the tips of my ears reddening. _Since when did I care?_ "Hold still," I tore a few sections of fabric from the bottom of my shirt, but looked away and cleared my throat. "Um, Uraraka?" I tried to ignore the heat my ears as I continued, "you're going to have to take off your tights."

"Oh!" she laughed nervously and I turned around, mostly to give her privacy, but partly to stop myself from saying something stupid. "You can turn around now!" I tried to ignore the awkwardness of the situation as I tied the makeshift bandages around Uraraka's leg.

"I don't have anything to sterilise the wound, but that should stop the blood flow at least,"

"Aww Bakugo, are you sure you're feeling alright today?" I growled a warning, but Uraraka just raised an eyebrow "Why are you suddenly so nice?"

I barked out a laugh "what do you mean? I'm always this nice." I said sarcastically. I stood up quickly and held out a hand to help her up.

This caused Uraraka to laugh too, and it made me feel as if she had activated her quirk on me; amazing, weightless, and completely and utterly disoriented.

"Alrighty, Bakugo-kun! Let's get a move on and make it to the campsite before anyone else can!" She gripped my hand tight and pulled herself upwards. We took off into the forest - and I would never admit this to anyone - but working with Uraraka made moving through the forest so much easier than when I was on my own.

* * *

Despite losing time, we made it to the campsite at 5:15, a full 5 minutes before everyone else started emerging from the forest. Nobody mentioned it until we had finished our dinner, and shitty hair decided it was time to get his pointy-ass teeth punched out.

"so~ bakugo-kun~" I grunted in response, an uneasy feeling brewing in my gut. "you made it back earlier than everyone else, and I couldn't help but notice.."

"I swear to fucking god Kirishima, is asking that question worth losing an eye"

"..Uraraka was with you, and magically lost her tights and somehow, somehow, the bottom of your shirt appears to be wrapped around your leg? You don't actually care about her do you?"

"Alright, that's it, say goodbye to your eye"

"NO, NO, PLEASE, IT WAS JUST A JOKE," Kirishima yelled as he hardened his skin before I could blow his stupid face off [E/N: that sounds so wrong, Jesus save my sinning soul]

I turned back to my empty bowl to see Uraraka flushed bright red, and for once it was not because she was talking to Deku, but because she had obviously heard the bullshit Kirishima was spewing. I wanted to glare at her but it was ruined by the fact that I could feel heat rising in my cheeks, so instead, I launched myself at Kirishima again.

* * *

(Uraraka's POV)

Did that happen? No, No, of course that didn't happen. I pinched my cheek to assure myself that I didn't fall asleep while eating. Ow, ok, not dreaming.

What the hell was that?

Face burning, I turned back to Deku and Iida, trying to act as natural as possible. Mina however, ever ready to find new gossip, (yet unobservant as ever,) poked me in the side and giggled.

"Look at Bakugo! He is blushing so badly about something! I wonder what's caught his attention that much!" I blushed brighter, but kept my eyes trained firmly on the table. "Dude, I've never seen him show this much emotion! Eh Uraraka? …. Uraraka?!" I could feel her eyes on me. "oh my god. OH MY GOD. HE HAS A THING FOR YOU!"

"MINA SHH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" I tried my hardest to whisper back.

"HOW CAN I BE QUIET AT A TIME LIKE THIS," Mina stage-whispered, "What if Izuku finds out?"

"We're just friends! I'm just friends with both of them!"

"Like hell you are! Omg you have to tell me everything"

"There's nothing to say!"

"Hmm? Then what if I ask Bakugo about that"

"If you try to ask Bakugo, I would recommend some rather strong armour," Yaoyorozu butted in. "unlike Kirishima, you don't have Baku-proof skin" I gave up, and put my head in my hands. Mina opened her mouth to speak, but Yaoyorozu cut in before she could. "I can't guarantee to understand everyone's feelings Mina, however I do think that it would be safe to say that one of them likes Uraraka as a friend, and one of them has… stronger feelings,"

"But-"

"Hush now Mina dear, this is for Uraraka to work out for herself," Yaoyorozu stood before giving me an encouraging pat on the back, then walking off; presumably to help collect the various bowls, plates and chopsticks.

* * *

I tried, I really tried to sleep, but every time I thought I had relaxed, all I could think about was explosions and determined red eyes.

Ugh. Aizawa-sensei was going to kill me for this, but I couldn't help it. As quietly as I could, I left my bed, and took long, silent, weightless steps. _Out of all the uses for my quirk, this had to be one of the stranger ones,_ I thought to myself.

I walked towards some picnic tables that I saw before we had dinner while deep in thought. I didn't even notice that anyone was there until they spoke up. "What the fuck are you doing here" a disgruntled voice growled.

"Oh! Bakugo!" I looked up to see an indistinct figure, but I could recognise that hair style a mile away. "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk"

"It's dangerous to go outside alone"

"Says the kid who is _also_ outside alone"

"Yeah but-"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself Bakugo"

"You know that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh really?"

"Look, I don't get what your problem is but I don't care that you're a girl, and you've proved to me many times that you can look after yourself, OK?"

"Then..?" I left the question hanging

"Because…" he ran a hand through his hair "I don't want you to be hurt,"

"Um, sorry, I think I have the wrong Bakugo. Are you really Bakugo Katsuki and not some clone?" I attempted some friendly banter to mask the sound of my traitorous beating heart. Bakugo didn't respond to this.

"It's late. You should get some sleep before tomorrow,"

"I wouldn't be here if you weren't stuck in my thoughts you asshole," I muttered

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," I couldn't see very well, but I could have sworn I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"I said: Goodnight Bakugo," and I turned and began jogging back to the girl's room.

"Goodnight, Uraraka"

I couldn't be quite sure that I heard this last sentence, but it echoed in my dreams anyway.

* * *

Bakugo and I didn't talk much today. Not that I particularly wanted to, I was much too focused on my quirk training to talk. I wanted to become stronger, to float for just that much longer. When we had made it out of the forest yesterday, Deku-kun, Iida-kun, Todoroki-Kun and Bakugo-kun were all complemented for their strength. I wanted to be like that. I wanted people to see me like that.

"Wow Uraraka-san! You trained really hard today!" Izuku bounded over. Apparently the bruises and cuts that he gained didn't dull his spirit.

"Thanks Deku-kun! I hope I don't have to clean up my area though…"

"I wouldn't worry too much Uraraka, I think I saw Aoyama looking rather green too," he grinned awkwardly as Iida joined us.

"I'm sure that pixie-bob will re-level the ground anyway" Iida added.

"Thanks guys," I laughed, and for once, I didn't blush when talking to Deku. "Let's go get some dinner"

* * *

(Bakugo's POV)

I grabbed some of the curry that the class vice-rep was serving for everyone. Looking around for an empty seat, I noticed Uraraka sitting by herself on a table off to the side. I looked around for Deku and Iida, but I could only see Iida. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the alien girl staring at me before she turned around and said something to the other girls on the table. They all giggled about something, and I felt uncharacteristically self-conscious. I didn't know what mina had said, but I was definitely have a "talk" with her later.

I placed my curry on the table next to Uraraka, but she didn't even look up from her plate. _Damn, Uraraka was really focused on wolfing down that curry huh?_ "Roundfa… uh... Uraraka?"

"Aaaa!" Uraraka almost fell off her seat, and I managed to grab her arms and keep her from falling further. "Bakugo? Did you just call me by my name?" Her eyes sparkled with an emotion that I couldn't quite read, and I growled. _That was enough kindness for now._

"Shit, you're heavier than I thought."

The face that Uraraka made was so hilarious that words could not have done it justice. "Shut up! How do you think I feel when I float you?" I smirked and heaved her back onto the bench.

"You aren't with Deku today?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. She whipped her head around as if she was only just noticing his absence.

"Oh! I guess he's not here" her laugh was like waves rolling onto a beach. "I didn't even notice who I was sitting with, I was really focused on eating,"

I hid a laugh with a snort. "I could tell, the way you were stuffing your face, you wouldn't notice it if the league of villains sat around your table,"

"Hey!" She punched me in the shoulder playfully. "So mean!"

"To quote the frog girl: how have you not lost that arm by now"

"Hmm? Maybe because you prefer me with all of my appendages?"

"I think we could all do without that noisy head of yours."

She sighed melodramatically. "Isn't it good we have you to shut me up if I get to loud? You seem to have no qualms about ripping off certain limbs of mine." We sat in companionable silence for a beat or two before Uraraka gasped softly.

"What?"

"You… Smiled?" I touched my face hurriedly and glowered at Uraraka.

"Fuck off. No I didn't."

"A-ah, of course you didn't. Sorry" she smiled apologetically, but those stupid fucking lights in her eyes were still shining. I harrumphed loudly and dug into my dinner.

"Ugh, this tastes like shit. What did they even put in this?"

"Not enough spice, obviously!"

"You're fucking insane. Why can't you eat like a normal person? Not everything requires spice."

"w-what?"

"Don't act innocent, I've seen you at the condiments table at Lunch rush's cafeteria. Who the hell needs THREE packets of wasabi while eating nigiri?"

"You saw that?!" Uraraka flushed bright red.

"Well, it's not like you weren't being very discreet-"

"No, no, you were watching me?"

"No! I mean, you were ahead of me in line, and…" I trailed off as I realised that I was floundering. I began shovelling curry into my mouth to fill the awkwardness.

"Hey Bakugo, did you know that your ears go red when you are embarrassed? It's very cute" I turned to make a scathing remark, but it was swallowed up by an intrusion by Kaminari. Kirishima hung back a little, having more social and common sense.

"What are you doing hanging out over here for huh Bakugo?" He placed his plate opposite to where I was sitting. I hissed at Kaminari, annoyed. As usual, he ignored my warning. "Oh! Uraraka! I didn't see you there! Bakugo's been razzing you has he?" Uraraka went bright red, and I turned towards Kirishima.

[E/N: razzing = flirting. Is razzing common slang? It's so hard to know if something's internet slang, or some weirdly specific Aussie slang sometimes.]

"Kirishima, Uraraka, I would recommend you move back a little," Kirishima took a quick step backwards and began to harden his face and arms with his quirk. Uraraka slid herself and her plate a little to the side, and I decked Kaminari in the face.

"Ow, OW! What did I do?" Kaminari yelped from where he had fallen. Kirishima just shook his head.

"Get up, battery-brain. You're lucky that Bakugo is feeling benevolent today," Kirishima said as he hooked his arms under Kaminari's armpits and hauled him to his feet. Uraraka was still pink, but she put her head in her hands and shook it slowly, laughing at Kaminari's denseness.

"You guys have fun! I'm going to go help Iida-kun wash up, I finished my dinner ages ago,"

"See ya Uraraka! Sorry about Kaminari, you know how he is," She grinned at the Kirishima before turning her radiant smile on me, and for a second we seemed to share our own little joke. Then, she spun on her heel and bounced off towards Iida.

Out of the corner of my mouth, I growled to Kirishima: "You mention this to ANYONE, and I will personally skin you alive, and wear your skin like a jacket."

…I didn't turn to look, but I knew that Mina was staring at me even after Uraraka had gone.

* * *

I knew that it was a bad idea to be outside again when I should be sleeping, but I could help but hope that I might get to see Uraraka once more before another punishing day of training. I nodded off while sitting on a bench without realising, and was woken up by the heat of another person radiating from my side. "Uraraka?"

"You're awake!" Uraraka flinched away from where she was leaning on me, and it felt cold and empty without her.

"I dozed off" I muttered, trying to put my usual harshness behind my words, without success.

"Why are you out here again tonight?" _Because I was waiting for you, idiot._

"I couldn't sleep"

"Same here" she tentatively leant against me again, without using any real weight.

"Tch" I pulled her closer. "If you're going to lean on me, at least pretend that you aren't nervous"

"I'm not nervous! I was worried that you disliked it." I guess that was a fair assumption, and I wouldn't do this with anyone other than her, but like hell I was telling her that.

"You suck,"

"And yet you continue to tolerate me. Does this make us friends?"

"Tch"

"You are easy to read Bakugo-kun. Not giving an answer means that you don't want to admit that you agree."

"Screw you"

"Ha! Then I'm right!"

"Shut up. I don't have any friends"

"Then what do you consider me to be?" _amazing. strong. fierce. terrifying. selfless.  
_ I put my head on the table instead of answering.

"How cruel Bakugo!" I felt a hand run through my hair, and somehow that action made me feel warmer than any of the heat we were sharing. "I noticed this before, on the bus, but your hair is surprisingly soft for something that seems to be held up with sheer rage."

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

"It was supposed to be," I turned my head towards Uraraka and carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close. "What do you think love feels like?"

"What kind of a question is that, dumbass?" Uraraka looked into my eyes and pouted. I couldn't believe I was going to answer her question "Ugh, fine," I thought for a bit before answering. "Love is the feeling you get when you make the person you like laugh, and it feels like your lungs were filled with magma, and your heart is trying to fight its way out of your ribcage,"

"What a Bakugo-like answer." She placed a hand on my chest and closed her eyes. "Kind of like how your heart is fluttering now? Who are you thinking about?"

I stood up quickly and began to walk back to the boy's room. "I don't have time for this bullshit,"

"Bakugo! Wait!"

"I like you!"

I stopped in my tracks. I definitely didn't hear that right. "What the fuck are you rambling about now, round-cheeks"

"I- Uh- I wanted to know if you liked me. Or not. Because I've always really admired you and you've never looked down on me and uh-" I turned around

"You know if you don't shut up I'm going to have to make you,"

"I'm serious Bakugo! I really like you, I-" I grabbed Uraraka by the shoulders and leaned down so that our eyes were level.

"Shut up"

"Make me"

I sighed in exasperation. "You asked for it,"

I leaned in and kissed Uraraka deeply, and it was returned enthusiastically. _Uraraka was having far too much fun with this_ , and I pulled back, embarrassed.

"Isn't it good we have me to shut you up if you get to loud" I said, remembering something Uraraka had said earlier. Uraraka still looked stunned. "Oi, is Uraraka in?"

"I'm… Here,"

"Good," I rubbed the back of my neck. "So are we dating now or what?

"If you think you could get me to back out that easily, you'd be wrong."

"I guess we are, then"

* * *

Forgive me for uploading this late! It took me all day today and yesterday to finish this, I'm such a slow writer! I tried adding POV subtitles this time because I thought maybe it might make it easier to read; please tell me if you prefer this rather than my normal style.

I was working off a single frame in chapter 70 when it came to the seating on the bus, so if you thought any of the characters were strangely placed, please send any complaints to Kohei Horikoshi rather than me. :P

…also, I tried so hard to incorporate the hot spring scene because Eraserhead calls Mineta "the embodiment of lust" and I think that it's the funniest thing, but it never really fit with the story, y'know?


End file.
